Cuando es mejor dejarlo ir
by WirSindTraumer
Summary: one-Shot basado en la canción geh de tokio hotel. Narra le historia de Bill vocalista de la banda. Hetero.


**Tipo: Fan fiction**

**Banda: Tokio Hotel**

**Clasificación****: General**

**Protagonista: Bill Kaulitz**

**Autora: Fanny Hernández (yo)**

**Duración: Un capítulo**

**DISCLAIMER**: A pesar de que la historia está basada en una persona real, los hechos narrados aquí no son necesariamente reales ni cercanos a acontecimientos verídicos. Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la banda tampoco, sólo la historia. La canción al final del relato pertenece a Tokio Hotel, "Geh", de la cual fue inspirado este one-shot.

"**When it is better to leave****" – Fan fiction (one shot)**

-A continuación les presentaremos una nueva canción, que compuse hace algunos días…-anuncié conversando con el público presente. Los gritos de las fans me dieron la fuerza para continuar.- Es acerca de todos aquellos sueños que no logramos concretar, de todas las promesas que no logramos cumplir y está dedicada a alguien muy especial… a quien le agradezco por todo lo que me dio y le deseo lo mejor para su futuro…

**{FLASHBACK}**

_La luz de la luna se abría paso por las ramas de los árboles, iluminando todo aquél hermoso bosque en el que nos encontrábamos. Escuchaba el sonido de nuestros pasos al pisar el suelo. Era increíble la sensación de no tener que hablar para sentir una conexión con ella. Tan diferentes, en cualquier forma que se mirara, pero lo suficientemente parecidos para saber a lo que nos enfrentábamos. Observé sus ojos, grabando cada detalle en mi memoria._

_Me solté de sus frías manos que hacían contacto con las mías y suspiré. Sabía lo que debía hacer…_

_- Cariño… -balbuceé, tratando de que aquél nudo en la garganta me dejara hablar._

_-¿Qué pasa, amor?_

_Me sonrió con aquellos labios que me habían embrujado desde la primera vez que la vi, la que me hacía subir al cielo, que me motivaba a vivir._

_Sin esa sonrisa que te dice "Ve y hazlo, por mí y por ellos" no hubiera podido sobrevivir en este mundo tan difícil._

_Su rostro cambió de expresión, percibiendo que algo no estaba bien. Nos conocíamos tan bien que no era necesario preguntar para saber las emociones que sentía el otro._

_-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, habla.- insistió_

_Intenté bloquear el nudo en la garganta que me estaba matando. Tomé aire._

_-No podemos seguir juntos. – solté_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te amo más que nada en este mundo y lo sabes, pero no puedo pretender que estarás por siempre aquí, esperando una llamada mía que talvez no podré contestar por falta de tiempo. Debes ser fuerte y buscar otro horizonte, otro camino que te lleve hacia una nueva vida con alguien que pueda darte todo el tiempo que necesitas. No es tu culpa, pero debemos separarnos. Es mejor así, no intentes comprenderlo. Mi mundo no es para ti_

_Vete…_

_-Comenzó a llorar._

_Cada una de sus lágrimas era como un cuchillo que atravesaba mi alma, desangrándola hasta morir, mas ¿qué podía hacer? Yo tampoco quería dejarla, pero no podía ser tan egoísta de alejarla de sus amigos, su familia, su vida entera sólo para acompañarme. _

_Me odiaba por haberle dado esperanzas, por haberle prometido cosas que sabía que eran imposibles. Las giras, la banda, los fans… todo ello me impedía estar por siempre con ella, pero podía dejar atrás todos mis sueños y los de los demás._

_Me quedé en silencio. Tenía miedo de continuar hablando, ni yo mismo quería comprender lo que estaba sucediendo._

_-¡No! –gritó ella, estallando en lágrimas. –¡No puedo dejarte, eres todo para mí!. Eres el aire que respiro, mi cielo, mis estrellas, mi ángel compañero, mi todo. Estoy dispuesta a ir al fin del mundo por ti si lo necesitas, pero por favor, ¡no me dejes!_

_Me tomó del brazo, suplicándome. No podía verla sufrir más. Debía alejarme para siempre y no regresar jamás para que nuestras heridas sanaran y comenzar una nueva vida._

_Salí corriendo, escapándome de mis deseos de volver. Sin embargo no logré resistir, y la abracé susurrándole un "Te quiero" al oído, sintiéndome así mucho más liberado. Sabía que era momento de partir para partir y no volver jamás…_

**{Fin flashback}**

El sonido de la guitarra, tocada por mi hermano gemelo, me invitó a continuar, y comencé entonar aquella canción:

"_**Los días pasan**_

_**Sin estar allí**_

_**Todo era tan delicado**_

_**Todo tu y yo…**_

_**Vete…**_

_**Vete…**_

_**No hicimos nada malo**_

_**Pensando todo el tiempo**_

_**Todo lo demás en nosotros se verá**_

_**Así es como nosotros podemos continuar**_

_**Vete…**_

_**Vete…**_

_**¡Vete! **_

_**Vayámonos, abandonémonos**_

_**No intentes entender**_

_**Por qué no podemos continuar más...**_

_**¡Vete! **_

_**Intentemos separarnos**_

_**Sólo seremos capaces de continuar**_

_**Si no nos vemos más**_

_**Vete, ¡vete!**_

_**Vete…**_

_**Hazlo por nosotros**_

_**Yo no podría hacerlo**_

_**No sería lo suficientemente valiente**_

_**Todo tu y yo…**_

_**Vete…**_

_**Vete…**_

_**Los días pasan**_

_**Sin estar allí**_

_**Su rastro me conduce**_

_**Hasta la distancia**_

_**Vete…**_

_**Vete..**_

_**¡Vete! **_

_**Vayámonos, abandonémonos**_

_**No intentes entender**_

_**Por qué no podemos continuar más...**_

_**¡Vete! **_

_**Intentemos separarnos**_

_**Sólo seremos capaces de continuar**_

_**Si no nos vemos más**_

_**Vete, ¡vete!**_

_**Rompo la luz**_

_**Las sombras caen sobre mí**_

_**Yo no nos veo**_

_**Todas las sombras caen sobre mí**_

_**Sobre mí, las sombras caen sobre mí**_

_**Los días pasan**_

_**Sin estar allí**_

_**¡Quédate!... "**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
